


ten hours

by Infinitree



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, allusions to the butter battle book, man this will be funny to look back on once the new season drops huh, set in a theoretical season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitree/pseuds/Infinitree
Summary: They're almost there and Sam gets cold feet.
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	ten hours

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a drabble meme and requested by Anonymous. ("I lost our baby."). Also based on theories I've seen on Season 2, particularly that the "delicious conflict" they're referencing is based on _The Butter Battle Book_.

They were at the final legs of their journey. 

The good news was that it was a literal stone’s throw from West to East Flubria. The bad news was that said stone’s throw was impeded by its people fighting over what side butter should go on toast.

With great trepidation, Guy and Sam rented out a motel room for the night and ordered a Breakfast For Dinner Special, which consisted of green eggs and ham and–

 _“Minus_ the oat toast,” Guy clarified on the hotel’s phone for the fourth time, at his wit’s end. Considering the current atmosphere surrounding the Flubrias, it didn’t seem like a good idea. “– No, I _don’t_ want butter, did you not hear what I just said?!”

And the phone flatlined. The knox sighed and put it back on its stand before joining Sam, who had been staring outside the window all this time. He was unusually quiet, arms crossed, a hand idly cupping his mouth closed. His brows were creased in the way it usually does when he was having a Big Think.

Before Guy could even voice his concern, the former sneak spoke up.

“Do you think my mom’s down there?” he asked.

“In East Flubria? Sure, it might take a while to track ‘er down, but–”

Sam shook his head. “In the crowd.”

The Flubrian Yooks and Zooks were, of course, still there. Their angry chants were muted through the glass, but the signs they waved around made the message loud and clear.

“They look so… angry,” he said after a moment. “What if she left me because she thought I ate toast the wrong way? Or– or, because I liked my yolks runny, or maybe…”

He looked at Guy for a moment. Sam’s hands fumbled around before one of them settled on his chest, fingers now clutching at strands of yellowy fur.

“Sam…”

“Maybe it’s just… _me.”_

_“Sam–”_

“What if she just came home one day and was just, ‘oh, I _lost–”_ and Sam emphasized the word with air quotes, “– the baby!’” 

The little sneak snapped out of it as weathered hands placed themselves gently over his shoulders.

“Sam, just… just take a deep breath, alright?”

For the longest while, the both of them were silent. At some point the both of them sat down against the scritch-scratchy hotel floor carpet. The breathing didn’t help his still-rabbiting heart, but at least he was calm now.

“Sorry, it’s just…” he tilted his head, just enough for the fluff of his cheeks to graze the back of Guy’s hand. “I’ve thought about… _this–”_ and he moved his hands wildly, vaguely, as if that could encompass his feelings. “– for so long, and, I dunno, I guess I’m afraid of how it’ll go. What I’ll do after.”

The knox was silent, or rather, continued to be silent as he considered this. His muzzle scrunched up before letting out a small sigh. 

“Hey–” And his hand shifted slightly, letting a knuckle graze the other’s cheek to untilt it. You don’t need to figure it all out right now, but when you do… I’ll be there, alright? No matter what happens.”

Sam nodded before leaning back into the knox’s touch, shoulders slumped. “Yeah–” Another small nod. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan.”


End file.
